To Make You Feel My Love
by bellevivre
Summary: Morgan finally stops fighting his need for Garcia, she is too insecure to realize what's happening. Some Kevin bashing, some silliness. Smut ensues. I own absolutely nothing. So there.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: i own nothing, obviously. My first, and I haven't watched since the beginning, so forgive me if anything is a little A/U.

"Talk to me."

Penelope Garcia grinned when she heard the masculine chuckle on the other end of the line.

"Hey baby girl, we need a favor- we think our unsub is stashing bodies in homes he owns via an alias, Walter King- we need addresses, and leads on other possible aliases. How fast can you get that for me?"

"Sweet lips, already on its way; next time, how about a challenge?"

SSA Derek Morgan laughed. "Woman, you're amazing…"

"True- but tell me something I don't know!"

"Maybe next time, I will. Be good."

* * *

With Garcia's lighting fast hacker reflexes, this most recent case, a serial killer with a disturbing affection for family pets as trophies, was quickly wrapped and the team was soon on their way home. Instead of calling Garcia to let her know they were on their way back, Derek opted to surprise his favorite girl. They'd been in the field for three days, and he was ready to yet again find comfort in the smile that chased all the monsters away.

If he was honest with himself, it was more than that, but Derek had been a ladies man for far too long to want to examine the burgeoning feelings he had for a certain Technical Analyst. It was easier, he felt, to ignore the way his heart beat faster in her presence, the way her jasmine perfume lingered in his nostrils, the way his body responded to something as innocent as a hug. He made a special compartment in his heart, labeled it 'Penelope', and only went there when the nightmares were too bad, or when yet another 'bimbette' failed to reach to the real soul of the man. Then, in dark hours, he trembled to admit his affection as what it was. But never, never in the light of day.

Morgan leaned back against the seat and rubbed his hand over his face. He could no longer deny himself, for he was, he thought, a selfish man. His selfish heart refused to deny the truth any longer. He needed more Penelope, more of the love he knew was there.

The only problem was, she was pure, perfect, an angel; she was the woman other women aspired to be. He was so tired of the status quo; tired of girls with no brains behind their lustful eyes, with more angles than curves.

All he wanted now was to come home and find the comfort he only found in her arms. He hadn't dated in months, hadn't had a one night stand in months; he tried to, in fact, once she started dating Lynch, he had thrown himself into seducing every woman who showed an interest. He never intended on them being flings. He was just always disappointed in them. Instead of touching soft curves, he found his fingers splayed over ribs. Settling down above them, he was put off by pointed hipbones.

And, ultimately, no other woman had her eyes, so full of love and laughter, or her soft, tender mouth; he had accepted now that his forever rested in the curve of her cheek, the softness of her hair, and he was damned if he was going to let her get away ever again.

But how could he, a man with his reputation, ever convince her that she was what he needed, that it was her body he dreamed of, her body he wanted to hold every night, her soft thighs he wanted to be cradled between, forever. He hung his head, ashamed, for the first time, of his past. After so many years demonstrating what she would see as his preference for the thin, vapid, artificial type, how was he going to get her to believe how badly he wanted his curvy, witty goddess?

Smiling, he had an idea. He'd just show her.

* * *

Garcia was having fun. She knew the team was still in the field; Morgan hadn't called to say they were on their way home so she knew she had at least till the morning before her family of superheroes came back. So, she did what she always did when the team was out- cranked up the iPod and danced and sang along.

In spite of her outgoing personality and eccentric wardrobe, at her core, Penelope was shy, and intensely self conscious. Her only long term relationship had dissolved and left her feeling even more vulnerable. Kevin Lynch had supposedly been made for her… and he had continued to remind her that he was the best she would ever hope to get. He had especially loved to point out all the times when her best friend Derek would go dance with women who were stark opposites to her voluptuous frame. When Lynch finally called it quits, he wasn't kind, nor did she expect him to be. She was glad to be rid of him, but the wounds he left still ached.

So, it can be understood that she would never prance around her office in bare feet, singing along to Shakira, when she thought anyone might come in needing her services.

However, given her assumed 'free time' before the team returned, there she was, 'Wherever, Whenever' blaring from her speakers, and Penelope Garcia twirling around, barefoot and flushed, in the middle of her office. Her eyes were closed in bliss; she didn't see the tall dark man who quietly opened her door and closed it behind himself.

"Well here's a nice welcome home…" Morgan drawled, inwardly relishing the sight before him- Penelope was adorable from her pearl pink toe nails to the fuzzy pencils holding her light blonde hair in a loose bun.

"HOLY CRAP!" She squeaked. Here he was, her Chocolate Adonis of a best friend, and her secret Mr. Right, leaning against her wall in a MOST lascivious manner, and she was a mess. Blushing, she attempted to regain her composure.

"So, you decided to spring one on the Great and Mighty Oracle? You know I can erase you…"

"Baby Girl, you know you're in the FBI? You need to be more aware of your surroundings…" He smirked, enjoying her discomfiture… and the fact that her dancing meant that her already impressive bust line was heaving in delightful time with her labored breaths. "I do teach hand to hand… I could teach you self defense if you wanted… wouldn't mind getting you on the mat…"

"You just want to show off your hot bod, I know you!" He laughed. "Yeah, well, you guys are back, I guess that means I can go home now." Leaning over to shut down her system, she hid her confusion… for a moment there she had been sure Derek was actually oogling her! Turning around, she gathered her purse and went to open her door, when a warm hand stopped her.

"Woooah… hold your horses girl- don't I even get a proper goodnight?"

She sighed in resignation- who could say no to eyes like that? Reaching up, she hugged him tightly, whispering "I'll show you a proper goodnight."

Squeezing her tighter, he laughed, a low rumbling chuckle she felt down to her toes. "Promises, promises." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and released her.

Never had he seen the girl make such a fast getaway.

"What got into her?" JJ asked Morgan as he walked back out to his desk.

"What, Garcia? I caught her dancing in her office… I think she's maybe a little embarrassed." Derek wasn't really paying attention to his response, his focus, instead, was on yet again tamping down the emotions his baby girl inevitably roused within him.

Prentiss gaped at Morgan. Was the man really that ignorant? "Um, I don't think that was exactly embarrassment…"

Morgan just arched an eyebrow at her.

From across the office Reid chimed in. "You know, she's probably right. Many of the most primal emotions; anger, embarrassment, and arousal to name a few, can often present with flushing and brightened eyes. In this case…"

"Reid- lay off my girl. She was embarrassed, that's it. Can we drop it now?"

JJ, Prentiss, and Reid exchanged glances. They knew Garcia had most definitely not been angry as she left, and the half smile they had seen, which, in hindsight they realized Morgan had not, pointed more to arousal than embarrassment. Muttering about profilers needing to profile them selves, they went about completing their reports and one by one, headed home.

A/N: BTW, I also don't own Shakira! Most definitely TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: CM? Still not mine.

Garcia woke up when she heard her cell phone go off. Looking at the screen, she saw it was JJ. "What's up dollface?"

"I'm sorry- did I wake you?"

"Yeah, but I love you anyway- what's up?" She got up and headed to the kitchen to make tea.

"It's been a long week, you wanna have a spa day? I called Em and she's in too."

Turning around to her laptop, she opened the new email from Derek. "Oh! Massage… sounds delicious- when do you wanna meet up?"

"I'll pick you up in an hour?" JJ was thrilled that Penelope was coming along. Maybe now they could find out what had caused her precipitous departure the day before.

"Yeah, sounds great!"

* * *

"So", JJ decided she'd waited long enough to ask her impertinent questions. "What was up with your speedy departure yesterday?"

Penelope jerked her head up from the magazine she was reading.

"What are you talking about? I was tired… so I left."

Emily came over to the lounge chairs and laid down adjacent to Penelope, casually placing cucumber slices over her eyes.

"Morgan said you were embarrassed by something, but he wouldn't say what." She knew she was lying in part, but hoped the ruse might shed some light on the mystery.

"I wasn't embarrassed…" She blushed deeply

"Ah-HAH!" Both girls pounced at once.

"Soooo, if you weren't embarrassed, and it didn't look like you were mad, what exactly were you?" JJ smirked at her friend. "You know you can't hide a blush if you wanted to…"

"I hate being pale. It's so not fair." Penelope pouted. "Ok, all that happened was Derek walked in on me singing and dancing along to my iPod… and then, ok, I know I'm crazy, but I could've sworn he was oogling the girls!"

"Pen, why would you be crazy… it wouldn't be the first time he checked you out…" JJ and Emily shared confused looks. Morgan couldn't go a day without admiring Penelope's curves. It was part of their flirting, part of what made them, 'them'.

"Ok, for profilers, you guys are slow. He does NOT look at me. Yeah, we flirt, but I mean, it's all cerebral. There's nothing else there… and certainly, not any reason for him to look twice at me." Penelope fought back the tears and shame that threatened to show on her face.

"Oh, sweetie… you have no idea how wrong you are" JJ reached over to take Penelope in a tight hug.

"Lynch really screwed with your head, didn't he?" Emily was filled with righteous indignation. Penelope was the most genuine, loving, and honestly beautiful person, inside and out, that she'd ever met. There were few women like her, and the knowledge that a worm of a man had shattered her self confidence so greatly made her see red.

"Don't blame it all on Kevin… I was broken long before I met him…" Penelope sighed. "And, I worry that… if anything ever were to happen… we know he's a serial dater… I couldn't bear losing him just because he got bored with me…"

"Pen, listen to the voice of reason here. Derek Morgan is utterly in love with you. You just need to… give him time…" Emily smiled at her. "I know our boy Derek, and he was thinking pretty hard on the way home. I don't think you need to wait for long."

"I agree! Now, c'mon. I think we all deserve some more pampering!" JJ hopped up and grabbed both women by the hands, dragging them to the massage tables.

* * *

When she got home, Garcia hung up her coat and ran a bath. She was emotionally exhausted. She appreciated what her friends were trying to do for her, but she couldn't really let herself believe what they were saying.

Even when she was with Kevin, Derek was never far from her mind. Not only could Kevin's pudgy physique never compare to the sculpted perfection of a certain Agent Morgan, but more importantly, where Kevin was petty, Derek was generous. Kevin was jealous, Derek was trusting. Kevin was selfish, and Derek was, more than anyone she knew, loving and giving. They were polar opposites, so, perhaps it wasn't all that surprising that Kevin realized early on that she simply couldn't love him. He was self centered in their relationship, and especially in bed. He used her friendship with Derek against her, and wasted no opportunity to show her that he would never want her.

In spite of all this, she had tried to make the relationship work… but ultimately, she refused to distance herself from her family, and he left, spitefully. She'd never forget his parting words. "He'll never want you Penelope. _Never_. Have fun pining after him."

She knew he was right, but that didn't change what she felt. She never chose to fall in love with him, she didn't want to; life would be so much easier if she didn't love him. But, the heart chooses, and not the mind, and for whatever reason, her heart had belonged to no one but him from the first time she looked into those gentle brown eyes.

Sighing, Penelope got out of the now cold bath, pulled on her pajamas, and slipped into bed.

Just as she began to relax, she got a call from none other than Derek Morgan himself.

"Well, if it isn't the sexy god of chocolate thunder."

He laughed softy. "Hey silly girl, what are you up to tonight?"

"Talking to you, obviously. What about you?" She stretched out under the blanket, letting the honey of his voice caress her. "Went with the girls on a spa day today, now I'm all tucked into bed..."

Derek swallowed the growl that her purring voice evoked. "Oh yeah? Why don't you tell me about it?"

"What, you want to know about our spa day? Or maybe it's that you want to know what I'm wearing?" She laughed, knowing exactly how that sounded, and hoping he would rise to the bait.

"Oh baby girl you are just begging for a spanking, aren't you?" He knew she was trying to get him flummoxed, and refused to be caught.

"Hmmm… maybe I am. I have been pretty naughty…" She laughed silently as she heard him choke at her response. "You alright over there?" she drawled, "You're not having a problem there, are you?"

He was, in fact, having a problem. The problem was pants that were suddenly too tight, and a heart pounding with dual beats of love and lust in his head.

"Woman, you and your wicked ways will be the death of me yet," he all but moaned.

"Aww, por brecito. I'm sure you could find someway to make it better." She smirked. Morgan had never had a problem finding a willing woman to fill his bed. "Surely you have someone on speed dial who's available to ease your stress."

Derek took a deep breath, knowing he had to at least hint at what he was feeling. "Only got my best girl on speed dial," his heart clenched as he heard her soft sigh, knowing she didn't understand, "And I'm already talking to her… "

"Oh ha ha, Derek, you're hilarious, you know that?" She grimaced. Surely he knew how desperately she needed him, loved him… it was cruel, she felt, for him to lead her on like this, but then, it's possible he didn't realize just what he was doing to her. Her pulse was racing, but her heart felt ragged, sore, knowing that the things she felt would never be reciprocated.

He caught the edge of pain in her voice. "Baby girl…really, you have no idea what you do to me." He sighed, "Now, I need a very cold shower, and you ought to get that sexy ass to sleep."

She sighed. "Yeah, you're probably right. G'night Derek… sleep sweet…"

"I think I'm going to have some good dreams tonight… goodnight darling."

Penelope leaned back against her headboard. What did he think he was doing? If she didn't know better, she would have thought he was genuinely… actually aroused by their banter! But more than that… 'darling'? The way he said it had been unexpectedly tender.

Sighing, she rolled over and snuggled down into bed… hoping that the dreams that taunted her that night wouldn't leave her hungry for more.


	3. Chapter 3

Monday morning came too soon. When Penelope opened the door to her office, she was overwhelmed by the smell of jasmine. Off in a corner, she discovered a small bouquet comprised of nothing but jasmine blossoms, and a note '_Jasmine reminds me of you'. _It wasn't signed, but she knew the handwriting. "Mr. Morgan better know what he's doing or he's going to ruin me for good," she muttered. Tucking a sprig behind her ear, she grabbed her coffee mug and headed out to the kitchen for her morning caffeine fix.

"Good morning, goddess of all knowledge." Morgan sauntered in, a cocky smile on his face when he saw the sweet jasmine adorning her angelic curls.

"Good morning yourself! Who are you and what have you done with my hot stuff?" She glared at him in mock frustration.

He reached around her and in doing so pressed her hips back against the counter, holding her there with an arm on either side of her. Taking a deep breath of the heady jasmine scent, he whispered, "Can't a guy buy flowers for his favorite girl? Besides, they smell sweet just like you…" Leaning in, he took a deep whiff and teasingly kissed her ear before abruptly turning around and heading out to his desk.

Garcia wandered slowly back into her office and shut the door. Watching her drift in her dazed, flushed state, Reid wondered aloud," You know, I wonder if she's getting sick…"

Looking up from her work, JJ glanced at Reid. "Who's getting sick?"

"Garcia. She's all flushed again…maybe she's running a fever? That could cause flushing… though, she doesn't seem to have any other symptoms…"

Overhearing, Prentiss glanced over to Morgan who was desperately trying to hide his grin.

"Spill, Morgan." All three came over to his desk and crossed their arms.

"I don't know WHAT you're talking about…" he said, laughing.

Hotch came pounding down the stairs at that moment, interrupting their interrogation. "Conference room, now. Someone call Garcia in too?"

Derek picked up the phone and punched Garcia's extension. "Sweet cheeks! I live to serve. What can I do for my favorite hunk of FBI goodness?"

"Woman, I've got a list." She chuckled. "However, Hotch needs us in the conference room."

"Save me a seat, sexy?" She was already in the process of gathering her notepads for the meeting.

"You know I will…"

Scurrying out, she popped into the conference room just before Rossi, and claimed the seat Morgan was holding out for her. Startled at his chivalrousness, she smiled demurely, and settled in; trying to not notice the way he yet again inhaled the scent of the jasmine in her hair.

"Ahem… now that we know chivalry isn't dead, can we please begin?" Hotch started the briefing, going over the hellish deeds of yet another unsub, a bomber this time. After 15 minutes of conference, they all went their separate ways; Garcia to her bunker, the team presumably to the jet. It wasn't until lunch time that a knock on the door disturbed her from the trails of information she was feeding to the team.

* * *

"Hey, Baby Girl, had lunch yet?"

Whirling around, she stared. "Um, why aren't you with the team hot stuff?"

He laughed. "It's a bomber- Hotch wanted me to stay here and take a look at the mechanism when it comes in. As it hasn't yet, I'm kinda free. So, lunch?"

"Mmmm… I could definitely wrap my lips around something delicious…" She winked at him, seeing him wince at her words.

"Woman…" He took a deep breath. "Finish up here and I'll meet you at my desk…"

Smirking, she trilled after him, "Your wish is my command!"

Taking a second to touch up her lipstick, she gathered her purse and walked out to meet Derek. This time, she couldn't help but notice the way he followed her with his eyes, and yet again, her damnable skin betrayed her feelings with an embarrassing blush.

"Feeling a bit warm?" He asked casually.

Nervously licking her lips, she smiled up at him coyly, "No, I don't know what you mean. So! Where's lunch?"

"I thought maybe that Italian place you like?" he studiously ignored the tempting pink of her tongue as it wetted her plump lip.

"Sounds great!" She repressed a shiver as she felt his large warm hand resting in the small of her back as he guided her out.

Sitting in the restaurant, Derek realized he'd never paid attention to the way a woman ate before. With Penelope, though, he couldn't help but watch in mute fascination as her pursed lips sucked strands of pasta, wrapped around a breadstick, or sipped on a straw. He knew he was bad company, but she was so irresistible. The way she enjoyed her meal, honestly, had a profound effect on him, and he was glad for the cover of the tablecloth to hide his arousal. He thought he might die when the waiter brought her dessert.

Stealing the fork first, Derek pushed the fork down through all the layers of the confection and held it out to her. He arched a brow, tempting her. Coyly, Penelope leaned over, granting him a view of soft, milky cleavage as she slowly swallowed the tiramisu from the fork he held out. Licking her lips, she closed her eyes, and moaned softly, enjoying the creaminess of the dessert. Opening her eyes, she was utterly shocked to see the intense look in Derek's eyes, the way his hand had dropped the fork and was now gripping his napkin with a death grip.

"Everything alright over there?" She purred at him.

"Yeah, fine, great." Morgan could barely meet her eyes. He had never been so aroused by a woman; it wasn't that her actions were inherently sexual, but that it was HER. His baby girl, his tech goddess. He was a man lost, drowning in her splendor.

"Hot stuff, you might want to pick your jaw up off the floor…" she winked at him. "I'm going to go powder my nose… do you think you'll be ready to go when I'm done?" She turned and walked away, feeling his eyes smoldering on her rear the whole way.

When she got to the ladies room, she was trembling. Her body was like a taut bowstring, and the only release would be to put herself into Derek Morgan's willing hands.

And she realized, suddenly, they were willing hands… after years of nightly dreams, and days where her yearning went unrequited, she now realized he did, in fact, want her as much as she wanted him. It was a heady, intoxicating feeling, knowing she held such power over a man as desirable as THE Derek Morgan. On the heels of this sudden feeling of power, however, Penelope suddenly became afraid. She couldn't, wouldn't lose her best friend just for a quick romp. She knew Derek wasn't the marrying kind, hell, he wasn't even the dating kind. It was a dangerous game they played, and she only hoped she emerged with her heart intact.

Morgan sat at the table desperately willing his body to a calm place, a place where bright red lips and soft, creamy skin didn't taunt him. He took a deep shuddering breath and was assaulted by the fragrance of jasmine; Penelope had returned, and was standing shyly next to him.

Forcing his body to conform to his will, he stood up, took her hand and led her out to his SUV. He could sense a change in her; she was calmer, but yet, seemed more fragile. He had an idea what might have prompted her fear; it was the same fear of loss that had stopped him from admitting his feelings to even himself for so long.

They parked, and rode the elevator in silence. He walked her to her office, and before he closed the door, he paused to look at her.

"Penelope, change isn't always a bad thing. Just trust me. "

Speechless, she turned and watched him walk away. She realized she did trust him. Derek would do anything before he hurt her. He of all people knew how deeply her failed relationship with Kevin Lynch had wounded her; he had held her many nights as she cried out her sorrow on his shoulder. He would truly never try to break her heart. She couldn't help but wonder, though, if he was ready for what he was starting.

The next morning she found a note on her desk.

_Hotch called me into the field. Hope to be back by Thursday. Miss you already. –D_

Dejectedly, she slid into her desk. It was going to be a long week without Morgan around to keep her company.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Long chapter, didn't seem to break anywhere.

Derek Morgan lay back on his bed and ran a hand over his face, sighing. This case was taking a toll on him; a bomber with no specific signature, targeting families… nothing made sense. He closed his eyes and attempted to forget that he was in yet another dingy hotel room, too far away from his home, and his girl. He couldn't help but feel that they had turned a corner; he knew she was afraid, unsure of what he really wanted, and unsure of herself. He cursed the fact that he had to be away from her when he most needed to be there, to reassure her of his intentions.

Stripping off his shirt and pants, he settled into bed in just boxer shorts when he heard a soft ping on his laptop next to him. Pulling it into his lap and opening it up, he was surprised to be greeted by the smiling face of his own favorite tech analyst.

"Well, lookie there, I get a show!" He laughed as she waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Are those flannel PJs? I dunno, I think I'm getting the better view. Whatcha doin', sexy girl?" Morgan settled back against his pillow and feasted his eyes on the screen before him. Penelope's face was scrubbed clean of makeup, and instead of detracting, the natural rosy glow of her cheeks and soft pink lips seemed to show her true self, the sweet, innocent, loving angel he knew so well.

"Just wanted to check in with you… this case is a bit more evil than most, isn't it? How's everyone holding up?"

He sighed. "Pen, I just don't get it- this guy… he doesn't fit anything we know about bombers… I can't see where it ends, and while we spin our wheels, he's out there, building more bombs to kill more families. Always with small children…"

"So, how do we know it's not more than one bomber? They did that in New York…" She hated to remember that night, when she thought she was going to watch Derek's life snuffed out before her, before she ever had a chance to tell him what he meant to her.

"Yeah… but in New York, we figured out pretty quickly it was a cell. This case, it's just one crime, one driving force, just with different bombs… even the fingerprints we have found are all the same… but there are three different types of bombs!"

"What if… and I know how crazy this sounds, but… ok, if triplets were raised in the same home, with the same chemistry and the same stressors, why couldn't they all develop into the same type of psycho? Especially if the only comfort they found growing up was together, united against whatever abuse they suffered? They're only taking out happy family units… motivated by jealousy…?"

"Woman, you are brilliant- God, why didn't we SEE that! Damn I could kiss that sweet mouth of yours right now… Gotta go." He closed the laptop, pulled on his clothes and dashed down the hall. Hundreds of miles away, Penelope stared bemusedly at the now blank screen. "Oh mi amore, I'll be waiting for that…"

Though her insight clarified the trail the team needed to track, it took three more days to catch the criminals; three young men who were so warped by abuse that their intense jealousy of happy families made them seek to destroy them. Friday night she got the call from Derek telling her they were on the way home. She could tell he was tired, his voice betrayed his weariness.

"Well, I'm just glad you're going to be home sometime soon. I went shopping while you were out saving the world, I'd hate to let it go to waste!"

He perked up immediately, and moved to the galley of the plane so he could talk without being as easily overheard. "So, are you going to give me any hints about this new outfit of yours?" He leaned back against the counter.

"Well," she purred," it does feature black stilettos…" She laughed silently as she heard him growl under his breath. "Oh, and I guess I can mention the black fishnets without giving too much away."

"Please, tell me that's all you're wearing." This time, she laughed out loud. "Oh, honey, if that was all I was wearing, it'd be a real Halloween show!" He heard her laughing, but he also caught the tinge of pain in her self depreciation.

"No," he countered, "If that was all you were wearing, I think it'd be more like Christmas." He could practically hear the blush "Baby girl, we're about to land. You still be in the office when we get there?"

"Yeah, I could probably stick around if I have a good reason…"

He smirked, "I'll show you a good reason…bye beautiful…"

Back in her office, Garcia spun around in her chair. The team would be back within a half hour, and on a late Friday night, she knew that meant Hotch would cut them all early to go out to their favorite Irish pub for some well deserved relaxation. Penelope looked over her outfit, glad she'd gone for a flirty black dress, printed with cherries, cherry earrings and red patent leather heels. The sweetheart neckline showed her soft bosom to perfection, and her loose golden curls framed her face. She applied her dark red lipstick and dotted her pulse points with perfume, then settled in to finish her reports before the team returned.

Knocking softly, Derek opened her door and whistled as Garcia hopped up to greet him.

"Baby girl, you better be careful or you're gonna start a fire…" She laughed and reached up to hug him in welcome. She sighed at the intense feeling of comfort as she his arms tightened around her. He leaned down and nuzzled his face into her hair. She felt her body respond to his, the spicy scent of his skin, the heat of his strong arms around her. He would have to be blind not to feel the way her body melted against him, to hear the soft whimper of surrender, to notice the hardened peaks of her breasts as they pressed against his hard chest.

Morgan was not blind, nor was he immune. He felt the points of her soft breasts against his chest, and felt his body respond, becoming heavy, thickened with desire. Sighing, he pulled away, his heart clenching when he saw her sweet smile, face flushed with desire, love shining in her eyes, despite how she might have wished to hide it.

"Ahem…" JJ had poked her head into Garcia's office, and was now staring, eyes wide at the intimate moment before her. "Um, Hotch cut us, said our reports can wait till Monday. We're all going to Tam's… see you guys there?"

"Yeah, I'll see you guys there in a bit, just wanna go home and change first." Pressing a kiss to Penelope's forehead, Derek grabbed his go bag and headed out. Penelope sagged into her chair.

"So, um, what was that?" JJ pulled up a chair and stared at Garcia. "You can't possibly say he's immune to you now! I'm frankly surprised he was able to walk out of here…"

"JJ… I just don't know. I mean, ok, he's gotten the point across that he does, for some crazy reason, actually see me, I mean, that he actually wants me… but…"she sighed. "Is it enough? What if that's all he wants; friends with benefits sounds like fun, but… JJ I'm in love with the man… I am so, unredeemably in love with him… I can't breathe without him… but…"

"But what? Lets look at the facts here. He cares more deeply for you than anyone save maybe his mother. Yes, he loves his friends sincerely, but you don't see him holding onto me or Emily like we're his one rock in a stormy sea." She laughed at her own poeticism. "Look, I can tell you guys have turned a corner- I see it, everyone does. Just keep your eyes open… I know he would never want to hurt you. Talk about it first. Open up to him, tell him everything. Then enjoy the rewards! Anyways, c'mon, let's go… I need a drink!"

JJ and Penelope settled into the corner booth and ordered their drinks. Penelope was enjoying her second strawberry daiquiri when she heard the grating squeal of a group of tall, thin, 'perfect' women. Looking up, she saw the object of their interest; Derek had walked in, after changing into a pair of clinging black jeans and a ribbed t-shirt that hugged his impressive muscles in a nearly sinful manner. Prentiss followed Garcia's heated stare, and nearly clapped as Derek pointedly ignored his 'fan club' and positively stalked over to where Penelope was sitting.

Leaning over to gently kiss her cheek, he grabbed her hand and pulled her up against him.

"Dance with me, Penelope."

Penelope could feel the scornful eyes of the other women he had ignored, and her courage failed. "Oh no hot stuff… you know I don't dance."

"Yes, you do. I've seen it. Now, listen, here's a slow song, no pressure." He tipped her chin up so she was forced to look directly into his dark, soft eyes. "Please, dance with me."

Reluctantly, and still with the knowledge of the animosity being sent her way by the pack of bimbettes, she took his hand, warm and calloused against her soft and small one. Once on the dance floor, she realized the song was one of her favorites, which made her relax. It was actually a song that had made her think of her faith and hope in her love for Derek- if only he knew! She started to sing along, softly.

_I am love's soldier  
I wait for the sound  
I know that love will come  
I know that love will come  
Turn it all around  
I am lost but I don't doubt_

Derek held her close, and then turned her around, her round bottom nestled against his groin, his arms wrapped around her waist. "This song makes me think of you, you know" he whispered in her ear. "I feel like I've been waiting and guarding myself for so long…and I'm tired of denying it." Her breath caught as she felt his hot breath against her ear, and the hardness stirring against her bottom. But then, the song ended, and with it, the spell. He loosened his arms and she took that chance to quickly exit the dance floor.

She scurried back to the table where all eyes were on her. Derek followed close on her heels, but Penelope could hardly meet his eyes. Instead, she finished off her daiquiri, far more quickly than was advisable. Not surprisingly, she shrieked when the brain freeze struck. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she turned away to bump into the hard chest of the man she had just left so precipitously. He gently took off her glasses and massaged her temples and forehead until he saw the pain ease from her face.

"Hey guys, I'm going to take Miss Strawberry Daiquiri home- can one of you drop her car by later?" The team bemusedly waved goodbye as Morgan deftly steered Garcia out to his SUV.

"What are you doing Derek, I'm hardly drunk." She twisted in his grasp, "Quit manhandling me!"

"Funny, I always thought you'd like it if I manhandled you."

She smirked, but only settled into her seat.

Derek looked at her in confusion. He had tried to express to her where his heart was, that he wanted to change their dynamic, to admit to all the love he had been hiding… but somehow, he realized his tactic of seduction wasn't working, wasn't communicating to her what he needed to say. She could have no doubt that he wanted her, but…

"Oh shit…" She jerked her head around to look at him after the whispered expletive.

They had pulled up to her apartment, and he walked her to the door.

"Pen, can I please come in? I need to talk to you…"

She gazed up at him fully; he could see the desire, and fear in her eyes. He reached up to trace her jawbone. "Please, just let me talk to you?"

"Ok, but… it's late, and I was thinking of hitting the town tomorrow… need my beauty sleep."

She pushed past him into the kitchen and called out "Want anything to drink?"

He followed, and took her hand. "Pen, please… sit down."

She led him to her couch and grabbed a throw pillow to hold in front of her; his profiler mind saw that she was attempting to shield herself from him. To shield her heart from him.

"Sweetness…Penelope… you and I both know things have changed between us… but… I feel like we've been heading this way for a long time… too long… I've waited too long for this…" He sighed, and looked down at her confused, cautious face.

"Look. What I'm saying is… I'm completely gone for you, girl." He heard her soft gasp, and smiled. "Woman, I'm completely in love with you."

He looked down at her face, radiant, with tears slowly falling down. He leaned over, kissed the two tears off her rosy cheeks, and leaned his forehead against hers. He whispered softy "I love you baby girl.", then turned to go.

"Derek, wait!" Penelope jumped up and grabbed his hand. "Derek, I…"

He laughed. "I know you do, silly. Now, as much as I would love to stay, and believe me, I would LOVE to stay… I think maybe… we both need some time to digest, I think…" She wrapped her arms around him fiercely, and he responded in kind, his strong arms pressing her head against his chest, so she could hear the beating of his heart. "Besides, seems someone said she needed her beauty sleep?" He tipped her head up to look at him.

"I've been yours forever, Derek. You called me 'baby girl' and I never had a chance." She laughed. "Well, the fact that you're a sculpted chocolate god may have had something to do with it."

He led her to the door. "Goodnight, fair Penelope." He picked up her hand, pressed a kiss into her palm, and left.

Penelope turned around and leaned against the door in shock. She was understandably relieved to hear that Morgan was in fact just as in love with her as she with him, but now she was twice confused; and, in hindsight, a little angry, and more than a little irrational.

A/N: BTW, I own nothing, esp not CM or Sade.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Some smut, some teasing. I own nothing.

The phone buzzed, startling Garcia out of her reverie. "Hey JJ."

"Hey, I'm dropping off Esther, I'll leave the keys in the usual spot."

"Okay… hey, kitten?"

"Uh oh, yeah?"

"So, Morgan just declared his undying love for me… and then left. Is it…irrational of me to be just a LITTLE pissy about this?" Penelope started to pace.

"So, wait… Casanova Morgan confessed his real feelings, and then left? Nothing? No kiss even? Ok, well, first off, um, I TOLD YOU SO, and secondly… maybe he was trying to be chivalrous?" JJ attempted to smother her laughter.

"Chivalrous? Try evil, like the fru-its of the dev-il! Enough with the damn chivalry! He can't tease me all week, and then leave me hanging!" Penelope stomped her foot. "Momma needs some love over here!"

"Well, sweetie, you know… remember the outfit you bought? You know that will stop him dead in his tracks. Maybe it's time you tell him to screw chivalry? I think the two of us need some single girl time, and I think you need to hint to Derek where we're going… I have a feeling he'll show up…"

"Oh JJ you are so right… I'm just gonna warn you now, I cannot be held responsible for what I may do! Blame it on mister hot studliness and his evil teasing ways!" Penelope laughed maniacally. "Hee hee watch out Derek Morgan, baby girl can tease too!"

"Um, wow, heh ok Pen. I'm just going to let you go now…See you tomorrow night, ok?"

"Yeah, night precious."

Penelope laid the phone on her bedside table and went to the bathroom to make ready for bed. As she did, she couldn't help but replay the events of the past week. She flushed, thinking about the way Morgan had held her, his hot breath against her ear. Climbing into bed, she started thinking about all the little details she loved about Derek… the twitch of his eyebrow, his sensual mouth, his large, strong hands. Then, as had become natural, she began to imagine those hands, those lips, against her skin…the heat of his flesh pressed against her. Frustrated with her fantasy, she began to doze, caressing the soft skin of her stomach, then sliding hands higher, cupping her breasts, willing her hands to be his hands, his lips.

As her hand began sliding lower over her belly, her phone rang. She looked at the screen: 'Derek'.

"Well, hello there, I was just thinking about you…" she murmured. "To be honest, it was more imagining you, but…" she laughed throatily, "I think you get the idea…"

His breath hissed between his teeth, and his manhood twitched to life. "So, what exactly were you imagining, baby?" He slid his hand down to stroke his swelling length.

"Why should I tell you? You could be here right now, and then," she shifted, knowing he could hear the sheets rustling, "then it wouldn't be my hands, but yours."

"Oh good god, woman!" He moaned, gave up the pretense, and began stroking himself in earnest. "Do you have any idea what you are doing to me?" his voice was strained.

"Well, why don't you tell me? You were the one who left me so… unsatisfied…" Her fingers had begun combing softly through the soft curls between her legs. "Come to think of it, you've been teasing me all week…"

He listened intently to the soft sounds she was making, the way her soft breath in the phone hitched, the way her voice had lowered, purring in arousal.

"Penelope…" he whispered gently, "Penelope, goddess, you have no idea how much I need you right now. I know… I know it was… unexpected that I left this evening…"

"Stop it hot stuff." She scolded him softly. "You've got my blood up… now, aren't you ready to take care of your baby girl?" She laughed softly. "You don't strike me as a man who would leave the job… unfinished…"

"Oh girl, I'll never leave you hanging."

"Well, that's good to hear…" She had started panting, her touches growing more insistent, the thrill of his voice nearly pushing her over the edge. He could hear the mounting strain in her voice, knew she was close, which brought his own arousal to a fever pitch.

"Baby girl, tomorrow night… tomorrow night, I am going to make you mine. Do you get me?"

She did get him. The idea of his body, hot above her, claiming her, marking her with his love and lust, drove her over the edge, and she climaxed, keening his name, then sighing, whimpering softly. He followed her over the edge, longing to hold her as the spasms of his own completion wracked his body.

The sound of his moans thrilled her like nothing else ever had. She trembled in anticipation of what was to come.

"Now, my darling man, you were saying?" She sighed in languid repletion.

"I was saying, woman… I was saying sweet girl, that I left tonight because I knew I couldn't hold onto my control… if I had stayed tonight, yeah, it would have been amazing, but…"

"Amazing? You're pretty confident." She teased.

"Sweetness, with you, how could it not be?"

"Awww"

"Well, as I was saying before a naughty girl interrupted me, I knew if I loved you tonight, my control would be shot…"

"So you're saying that my sheer amazingness would blow your mind? That my utter perfection would turn you into quivery man-goo?" She laughed, then blushed at the unintentional double entendre.

His chuckle answered hers, and she could hear that smile, her smile, in his voice.

"Exactly, baby cakes. So, it's better that we wait for tomorrow… though now, I think, that plan may be ruined…"

"What?" She laughed innocently. "I told you I give good phone. Besides, I told you, I already _have _plans." She smirked as he choked, "Remember, new dress, stilettos, painting the town? JJ's going with me…"

"But… don't you wanna … I mean, I thought…"

"Oh, I do lover, I do… but, you know…" she moaned softly into the phone. "Payback's a bitch."

"Oh you evil little brat… you know you're getting spanked, right?" he growled.

"Promises, promises!" She trilled. "I've gotta get some beauty sleep, remember?"

Seriously, he asked, "Do you want to keep the phones on? We could listen to each other…"

"And find out you snore? No, let's save that for later…" She sighed. "Goodnight mon amore…mon coeur."

"You and that voulez vous stuff… goodnight sweetheart…"


	6. Chapter 6

"JJ, do you think this is a good idea?" Penelope checked her makeup in the mirror yet again. She knew her outfit was a bit racier than she would usually go out in, but, given her mission of seduction, and JJ's encouragement, she tried to feel confident about her choice.

They were going out to a local goth club; surprisingly, JJ had discovered it when Reid had taken her there in the past. The girls were dressed the part, and JJ, looking over at Garcia, knew Derek was a dead man. Her black dress was short, with a flirty skirt that hung down to only mid thigh. The bodice was snug, leaving no curve to the imagination, the low cut halter top emphasizing her pale white cleavage. Paired with black fishnets and stilettos, JJ had no doubt her friend would have men falling all over themselves tonight.

Garcia touched up her scarlet lipstick and shook her head to settle her dark red beaded earrings.

"JJ, am I doing the right thing? I mean, I could have just gone over there tonight and we'd have guaranteed fun times. Why am I pretending that's not where I want to be?"

"Simple. Take it from me, Morgan is completely unnerved that you're not there waiting on his doorstep. Make him pursue you! Make him come here and claim you in front of everyone." She laughed at her friend's blush. "Yes, Pen, I know you, and I know you _really_ like the sound of that. So! C'mon."

"But… I didn't tell him were we were going… how will he know where to find us?"

"Oh, just trust me… I'm sure he will."

* * *

In fact, JJ had gotten a call obscenely early from Derek, insisting to know where they were going that night. "I mean, it's not that I care that you two are going out tonight, that's great…I just…"

"Derek…"

"I just worry, you know, cause of the job, and girls going out alone, and…"

"Derek!" JJ laughed. "Look, you know Pen's my girl… Morgan, she's told me everything"

He squeaked. "Um, everything?"

"Ew, ok, everything about you leaving her unrequited last night after baring your soul… I don't want to know what you're insinuating…" He sighed in relief. "Which, by the way, can I say about damn time!?"

He laughed. "Ok, Jay, your point?"

"My point is, she was really pissed that you left her alone last night… not exactly the way she had envisioned the moment. So, she's going to tease the teaser. We're going to Styx. We'll probably get there around nine. If you listen to me, and take my advice, I'd recommend you put on your best lady killer outfit, and get there around ten."

"But, I don't get it, why do I need to go there? Why can't she just come to me?" Derek was really confused. He knew from their encounter last night that she wanted him, badly. Why fight it?

"God you're dense sometimes." He grumbled. "Derek, she wants to be chased. Honestly, and as much as this squicks me out to tell you this, she wants you to be a big strong man and go a little caveman. She wants to dress like a hussy and for you to march in and carry her off. Is that so difficult?"

Suddenly, everything about the plan made sense. "Oh… ok, I get it now… heh." He grinned. This would be fun.

"Derek… one more thing…don't… don't confuse her. Don't play back and flirt with anyone else. She's still really vulnerable. She needs you… and she wouldn't understand… she'd think you changed your mind."

He growled. "JJ, I would never change my mind… but, I hear you. I'll see you tonight."

* * *

"Um, Hi… can I buy you a drink?" Penelope looked up in surprise at the man standing next to her. She'd taken a break from dancing with JJ and was sitting at the bar watching the room. "Um, well, sorry, no…" She smiled. "I'm covered there. But thanks!"

He sidled up closer. "You sure? It's a shame to see a beautiful woman like you here by yourself…" He leered at her. "I wouldn't mind keeping you company if you're lonely…"

"Oh,"

"No, I'm not here by myself… I'm here with a friend… I think I'll join her… Nice chatting with you!"

Penelope slid quickly off the stool and joined JJ on the dance floor. She still didn't like dancing in public much, but it was better than getting sleazed over at the bar.

"Another creep?" JJ shouted over the music.

"Yeah, you could say that."

She gave herself up to the music, loving the dark, throbbing sounds. She felt the heat of someone's body pressing close to her. She turned around to face the drunk from the bar.

"Oh, um, hi…" She said, stepping away.

"C'mon, dance with me sexy lady… You can't dress like that and not expect to get attention…"

The DJ merged into Depeche Mode's Personal Jesus. Penelope stepped back and caught JJ's eye, asking silently for help. Before she could make it over, however, Penelope felt strong arms snake around her waist. She stiffened in shock, puzzled at the almost fearful expression in the drunkard's eyes. Then she felt hot breath in her ear, and a familiar voice singing along. "Someone to hear your prayers, someone who cares…" Derek slid a hand up to cup one breast. "Reach out, touch…"

Penelope murmured, "But my name's not Faith…"

She smiled at the drunkard, whose shoulders had slumped at seeing his target nearly being mounted by the large, muscular man.

"Mmm… my hero." She attempted to turn around in his arms, but he held her still.

"No. I want to dance with you. I want to feel your sweet ass pressed against my cock." He gripped her tighter, her heart pounding loudly in her chest. "You know you're mine, Penelope." He ground into her bottom, assuring that she felt the steel of his erection nestling into her. "This is mine too." He leaned down, nibbling her neck as he pulled up her skirt, palming her ass, relying on the crowd on the dance floor to conceal them.

Penelope's knees were weak, and she could do nothing more but moan.

She looked around briefly and saw JJ smirking. She came up slowly.

"Um, ok, I'm gonna GO before the two of you strip down right here… have a nice night!" She trilled.

Derek grabbed Penelope's hand in his. "We'll walk you out…It's getting a little…hot… in there."

"Hah! Nice way to put it Derek." JJ climbed into her car. "Pen, call me tomorrow?"

"Don't expect her to call too early," Derek called back. "We still have plans for the evening…"

Blushing, Penelope waved at JJ and hopped up into the seat of the SUV.


	7. Chapter 7 The Consummation

A/N: This is the end... of this story at least! I own nothing, esp Garth Brooks songs.

Be aware that this is VERY explicit... so... if ya cant handle the heat, get out of the bedroom!

They rode to his apartment in silence, Derek holding Penelope's hand like a lifeline. She sat in the seat, her mind roiling in confusion. He had been so hot, so possessive, a man on fire at the club, and then now, she wondered if she had imagined it. But no, looking at him, she knew it had been no dream. He clutched the steering wheel with white knuckles, and she heard his deep breaths steadying himself. His eyes, when he glanced over at her, shone with a delicious mix of savage desire, and tender adoration. She was grateful for the seat beneath her; there was no way she'd have been able to stand unaided after seeing the raw emotion in his eyes.

He pulled to a stop before his apartment and turned to look at Penelope. With trembling hands, he reached out and pulled her face towards him… and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Penelope, I love you…I need you." He smiled softly, not dimming the raw lust in his eyes. "Let me show you…"

He hopped out of the SUV and hurried over to her door, helping her out. It was all he could do to maintain control as he watched her shapely, fishnet covered legs stretching out to step down. With his warm hand in the small of her back, they made their way to his second floor apartment. Derek had never so much loved the stairs in his building as when he stood below Penelope as she slowly climbed, watching her round bottom sway, tempting him.

Standing in front of his door, he watched in wonder as he saw her literally trembling in her need for him. It hard been difficult for him to find restraint, but he knew she deserved something perfect, a moment of pure romance… this was the start of the rest of their lives.

He reached a hand up to cup her face, then opened the door slowly. She gasped in appreciation; Derek's bachelor pad had been utterly transformed. There were candles everywhere, filling the air with golden light, and rose petals sprinkled on every available surface. She heard soft music start, and then felt his arms around her.

"Derek, I…" He laid a long finger over her lips.

"Shh… baby girl." Smiling gently, he brought his lips down to hers.

He had intended for their first kiss to be soft, gentle, sensually romantic, showing her all the love he had for her. However, feeling, at long last the way her soft lips yielded to his, fire possessed him. He knotted his hand in the back of her dress, pressing her close, his tongue, hot and insistent, parting her lips and exploring the secrets of her mouth. She moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck, molding herself against his body. He could feel her nipples, hard against his chest, as she felt his arousal, large and swollen, pressing up against her thighs.

"Oh hot stuff…" She sagged against him, whimpering softly as he pressed hot kisses against her throat. She brought her hands up between them, pushing his shirt up with them. Laughing, he pulled the offending garment up over his head, shivering as she ran her soft hands up his abs and to his broad, muscled chest. Coyly, she looked up at him and smiled, then leaned down and stroked her warm pink tongue slowly around one taut, dark nipple, then the other, reveling at the sound of his shaky breath. She surrendered her neck to him again, refusing to any longer try to smother the noises of pleasure he was evoking within her.

With a quick motion, Derek leaned over and swept Penelope into his arms. She thrilled at the strength of his arms, giggling with delight when he pressed soft kisses all over her face. "Where are you taking me?" She snuggled closer to him. His voice rumbled in his chest next to her ear. "To the bed, my love…I'm taking you to the bed"

"Oh…" She was speechless, thrilling at the idea. He set her down gently on the edge of the bed, where she got up on her knees to kiss him again. There were more candles here, the soft light shining on his dark chest, turning him into a sculpted mahogany god. He turned dark eyes to her, soft, and serious. She reached behind her, unzipping her dress, and then lifted her arms to untie the halter. Smiling shyly at him, she stood up, allowing the dress to fall away from her to the floor, followed quickly by her stockings and shoes.

Derek was breathless. He knew she would be perfect, but he was unprepared for the sheer beauty of her curvaceous form. Her pale skin glowed in the warm candlelight, flushed with desire. Her eyes were heavy lidded in her passion, her mouth, rosy, swollen from his kisses. She squirmed under his scrutiny, all her insecurities flooding back to her. She moved to cover herself and he stepped forward, holding his hands out to her.

"No, never hide yourself from me." He stalked forward. "You are mine… completely mine… and you are beautiful… sshhh… let me look at you." She looked up at him, shaken at the possessive desire in his voice, and slowly lowered her arms. He seemed to devour her with his gaze alone. He delighted as her pink nipples tightened under his gaze, mouth watering at the sight of her large, heavy breasts. His eyes shifted lower, marveling at the flawless perfection of her round, soft belly, and lower still, at the sweet pale curls visible at the apex of her thighs, licking his lips upon seeing them darkened with the damp proof of her desire.

"Woman, you are so beautiful…" He turned her around again so he could lift her breasts in his hands. She arched against his chest, moaning as his strong hands lifted her breasts, the fingers toying and pinching her nipples. Slowly, he trailed one hand down, combing fingers through the soft damp curls. She leaned her head back against his shoulder, eyes closed as those long, rough fingers parted and stroked her most intimate of places, her body trembling, her knees weak as he stoked the fire already burning brightly within her.

Derek stepped away from her slowly, and weakened with lust, she sank down at the end of the bed. Turning hungry eyes to him, she smiled slightly as she saw his hands go down and begin unfastening the fly on his tight pants. He paused to kick off his shoes and socks, then slowly pushed his pants and briefs down to the floor.

Penelope gasped, surprise, joy and anticipation flitting across her face. She had never seen a man so perfect, so sculpted, so _endowed_. He smirked at her bemused expression.

"Now, Penelope, you're not oogling me, are you?" He crossed his arms across his broad chest and stepped closer to her. "You act like you've never seen a naked man before…" Inwardly, he was delighted at her response; she made him feel strong, primal and yet so tender.

She parted her thighs, pulling his hips towards her. "Mmm, well, my Chocolate Adonis, perhaps I've never seen a real man before…" She smiled up at him, licked her lips, and before he could even anticipate the inevitable result, she swept her soft tongue over the large head of his straining manhood before taking it fully into her mouth.

"Oh god baby girl…" Derek groaned, every muscle going hard, all sensation centered on that one perfect spot, his entire being focused on the feeling of her soft, plump lips wrapped around him. "Pen… stop… you've gotta stop." He pulled away and she looked at him, confusion and hurt obvious in her eyes. "I'm sorry love…" He was panting. "Your mouth… that sweet mouth feels too good, and I don't wanna go yet…" He kissed her softly, then pushed her back onto the bed. "I want to be inside you."

She paled, then flushed, and got on her hands and knees to scramble up the bed. He held her in that position and then pushed her down, straddling her closed legs. "Derek, what…" She tried to turn and look at her, but felt herself pinned down by his hard chest. Placing hot kisses against her neck, he spoke softly to her. "Do you belong to me? Are you mine?" He rubbed his body over the sensitive flesh of her back. "Yes Derek, I'm yours, forever." He ran his hands from the soft mound of her ass up to her neck, kneading and massaging. "What do you want, Penelope?" His voice was husky in her ear. "You!" she moaned as he tongued the delicate, sensitive shell of her ear.

He rolled over to his side next to her, smirking as she whimpered at the feeling of his body being removed from hers. "Roll over beautiful," He whispered to her. Smiling, she obliged, rolling onto her back, pushing her mussed hair out of her eyes. "Tell me sexy momma… tell me what you want…"

"Derek… I need you." Her voice caught in her throat as he stroked his hands up and down her body, lingeringly, lovingly over her chest. He leaned over her, pressing kisses to her eyelids, to her nose, her cheeks, her jaw, her chin, then finally, sweetly, to her lips. He dragged his lips lower, to her shoulder, collarbone, sternum…down to the valley between her breasts.

"Quit teasing me sexy…please…" She begged, arching her back, longing to feel his hot mouth on her breasts.

Growling, he acquiesced to her silent pleas, moving his hands and mouth to aggressively claim her breasts. With nips and soothing licks, he claimed them, murmuring softly to her "Mine," just as she sighed and moaned, "Yours." The pleasure he was spreading throughout her body was nearly unbearable; she trembled as she felt his hand going lower, lower. She parted her legs and arched her hips as she felt his warm, rough hand cup her sex. He pulled her upper body closer to him as his fingers pushed through the tight wetness of her core. He reveled in her moans, not so quiet now, as he pushed his fingers inside of her, while placing hot, sucking kisses to her neck and jawline. One arm was around his neck, the other gripped the sheets tightly. She was whimpering his name now, as his fingers continued their slow stroking, in and out.

He felt her body begin to tense and tremble, and, knowing she was close, he took her mouth again, stroking his tongue between her lips in mimicry of his fingers. Then, slowly, he dragged his thumb softly over the sensitive bud of nerves hidden between her nether lips. Penelope keened in pleasure, moaning his name as his tender ministrations pushed her over the edge. He held her close, and leaned over her slightly to watch as her face and body relaxed.

"Wow," She panted, smiling lazily up at him. Deliberately, he brought his fingers up and licked her juices from them. "Mmm… wow indeed." Slowly, he moved over her, her soft thighs falling open, eager for his presence. Derek braced himself on his forearms so he could gaze at the sweet face of his beloved. He pressed soft kisses to her face, neck and lips. Penelope rolled her hips, needing him to claim her body once and for all. "Derek," She was begging now. "Please, I need you…"

He chuckled, and rained more tender kisses on her face.

"What do you need silly girl?" He moaned softly as she reached up and nibbled softly on his neck.

"Please… claim me… make me yours…"

He groaned at her words, and shifted his hips to press his large, throbbing erection against her soft entrance. Nuzzling into the crook of her neck, he whispered, "I love you baby girl," and with a forceful thrust, he rammed his manhood home into the lush warmth of her body as she arched up, moaning loudly in rapture. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, as she wrapped her legs around his hips, and they writhed together, meeting thrust for thrust, as they chased their completion as one.

Slowly, deeply, he moved within her, marking her very core, making her his with every thrust, every caress. He felt his body tighten along with hers, and knowing they were both close, began to pound into the luxuriousness of her center. She screamed her climax, as he thrust one final time and found his own, his arms clenching tight about her as he relished the feeling of her body milking his.

Sighing, he was loath to move from his newfound home, within his Penelope. She agreed, clutching him tight with her legs when he would have risen from her. So, instead, he yet again leaned over her, kissing her face, her lips. He heard her breath coming in soft sobs, and he was startled to look down at her to see tears slowly inching down her cheeks.

Now he did move from her, cuddling her to his body. "Baby girl, what is it? Did I hurt you?" His face was wracked with guilt and concern.

Laughing through the slight tears, she cupped his face with her soft pale hand. "Mi amore… oh my love. Nothing's _wrong, _you just blew my mind, that's all." She kissed him, gently, and nestled her head under his chin. "I've never… never ever… felt like that before…"

Holding her tight, he whispered, "Neither have I…" She leaned back to look at him; his face was more relaxed, at peace than she had ever seen it. "We should've done this years ago, you know…" He laughed, "Yeah, I know, I know…"

Taking her hand in his, he kissed each of the fingertips softly.

"Hey, baby girl…"

"Yes, oh chocolate Adonis of mine?"

He smiled. "Promise me that, in a few months, when I ask you to marry me, you'll say yes?" He studied their hands laced together, afraid, even after what they had just shared, that she might not be as eager for forever as she was. He heard her small gasp, and looked up to see a huge smile on her face.

"Sweet lips, yeah, I think I can make that promise… just don't wait too long, ok?" She looked at him mischievously, and added in a whisper, "Or else I might have to spank you!"

He held her close to him, laughing. "Promises, promises!"

She yawned deeply and he settled her against his chest. As she drifted off to sleep in the one place she only dreamed to ever be, she could have sworn she heard him singing, a sappy country song of all things. "There is nothin' that I wouldn't do…Go to the ends of the earth for you…Make you happy make your dreams come true," He paused to press one last kiss to her sleeping eyelids. "To make you feel my love…"


End file.
